


Cuddles

by Midniteangel1802



Category: Hockey - Fandom, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midniteangel1802/pseuds/Midniteangel1802
Summary: a short image about cuddling with Nolan Patrick.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Cuddles

It was your first road trip with the team. Travis had taken it upon himself to set up an xbox in your room so you could start getting to know the team. Of course Nolan had followed right behind him like a shadow. 

They (Travis and Nolan, cause no other team members showed up) were playing a few “quick” rounds of fortnite then they promised that they were going to put on a movie. You had been watching them play but that got boring quickly so you picked up your kindle, stretched out on the bed you were sharing with Nolan and got lost in a book. 

After about 2 hours you could feel your eyes getting heavy, so you let yourself drift off to sleep. You were somewhere in that blissful state of not being away and not being asleep when you heard a soft deep mumble of “ I think she’s asleep, maybe we should go”. You didn’t catch Travis’s response, only Nolans soft reply of “fine” to whatever Travis had said, right before you slipped back into a deeper sleep. 

About 2 hours later you woke up and without even thinking about rolled over and became the big spoon to the warm body next to you. Throwing your arm over his body and snuggling your head into the dip where his neck meets his shoulder. You hear his small groan as his arm covers yours and pulls you hand up to his chest in his sleep. 

You sleep this way for a while until the arm trapped underneath you wakes you up with that pin and needles feeling. Groaning you roll over and away from the warm body. 

When you wake up you realize you are now the little spoon. In his sleep Nolan had wrapped himself around you. His right arm was under your head. His left was underneath yours and pulled up to your chest where his hand was in yours. His knees were bent and behind yours with not an inch between the two of you. You felt him stiffen as he woke and you didn't know him all that well so you pretended to still be asleep. He carefully disentangled himself from you then ran a hand over your hair and kissed you softly on the cheek before sneaking out and back to his own room.


End file.
